


Rainy Nights and Pillow Forts

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Rain".
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Rainy Nights and Pillow Forts

It had now been about 3 months since they caught the killer and returned Inaba to its former peacefulness, but having to check the Midnight Channel every rainy night to see who they would have to save from certain doom, took a toll on everyone. Especially Souji. Yosuke hated seeing his partner have uncontrollable anxiety at the first raindrop to make a noise, pacing around all evening, just to sit in front of the TV and stare blankly at it until midnight. He would of course join him, he couldn’t leave him alone, but he hated feeling so useless. 

So this time, he came up with a plan. He was going to distract Souji from the rain and the TV and all of that nonsense- but, the issue was, what was he going to do? Souji was barely able to _eat_ during those evenings where rain was falling, in thick sheets that spread despair through the entire Investigation Teams’ minds. After a bit of brainstorming, he finally came up with an idea. He would make a pillow fort for them. Since the rain would be coming later on in the evening, he had managed to convince Souji to go grocery shopping. 

“You’ll be okay partner, I promise!” Yosuke said to Souji as he gave him a swift kiss before he walked out the door. Souji hummed in response before walking off. As soon as Yosuke couldn’t see him anymore, he retreated into the living room of the Dojima household. Dojima and Nanako didn’t mind the extra company, after all the events unfolded, Dojima especially understood their trauma, and didn’t say anything about how much Yosuke stayed over, or how much closer they seemed to be. So Yosuke began to move furniture around, going through the closets to get out many blankets and pillows, and Nanako even let him use a beanbag she had in her room, “Anything to make my big bro’s feel better!” she affectionately said as she insisted on helping Yosuke drag said beanbag into his soon to be pillow fort paradise.  
“Hey Nanako, wanna help me with getting snacks ready for Souji?”  
“Yeah! Of course!” She energetically ran into the kitchen, opening several cupboards and bringing out several types of snacks, a few types of chips, popcorn, some granola bars, some juice boxes, and a few cans of soda. “That works great, Nanako. Good job.” She smiled and giggled at the praise before she ran back off to her room, mentioning a quiz show she needed to watch. Yosuke set up some of the stiffer pillows to be used as a table to place the snacks on, and as he finished the final touches on the pillow fort, as in stringling a few strands of leftover Christmas lights, he heard the first rumble of thunder as the rain started. He quickly took out his phone to call Souji, him answering immediately.

“Hey, partner, are you alright? Sounds like you’re breathing kinda heavily over there.”

“The rain. It has started. Is everyone alright back at the house? Have you called the others-”

“Hey, hey, calm down there. Everything is okay, remember? We caught the killer, there hasn't been any appearances on the TV in ages. Everything is fine.”

“But what if-” He begins to hyperventilate.

“It’s okay, don’t think about that. Just focus on listening to me, okay? Here, try and breathe with me to calm down.” Yosuke exaggerates his breathing a bit, so Souji can hear him over the phone. “I’ll prove to you everyone is fine, alright? Hold on. Focus on the sound of my footsteps, alright?” He quickly walked up to Nanako’s room. “Are you holding on there, partner? Here, Nanako’s here and she’s all right.” He handed the phone off the Nanako.

“Hey big bro! I’m okay, and so is everyone else! So hurry on home, okay? We're waiting for you!” She giggled, and smiled at Yosuke handing him back his phone.

“You see? Everything is okay. Now, where are you?” He began to walk back to the living room, stopping just outside the door to watch for Souji’s return.

“I’m, I’m almost. Almost there. Back to the house.” He was stumbling over his words, Yosuke could tell he was nearly fully into an anxiety attack.

“Want me to meet up with you?”

“Please do.” At that, Yosuke practically ran the route to Junes, intending to find Souji along the way. 

“I’ll stay on the phone with you until I get to you, okay? Remember what I said earlier, focus on my breathing.” Souji hummed, and Yosuke kept repeating I love you’s to him until he found him. Once he did, he quickly walked up to him and as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, he grabbed Souji into a tight hug. “See partner, I’m here and I’m okay. I’ll walk you back home, I even got a nice surprise for you waiting, too.” Souji nodded, Yosuke seeing how wet his face was, partly due to the rain, and partly due to crying he thought, seeing how his eyes were red. Souji practically clinged to him as they walked, occasionally letting out a sob, mentioning how he needed to get to the TV. “Midnight isn’t for another few hours, it’s okay. Just focus on me, alright?” Yosuke began to talk about random things to try and distract him as they walked. As he finished up a story about an annoying Junes customer, they reached the doorstep of the house.

“Close your eyes for a moment Souji?” Yosuke asked, and he obeyed. Yosuke led him to infront of where he laid out the pillow fort. “You can open them now, Souji. Look at this.”

“A...pillow fort.” His eyes widened, as he felt an odd wave of warm nostalgia come over him. He had always wanted to have a pillow fort, but with his upbringing that was impossible. He began to tear up again, but out of happiness. “Huh? Why are you crying? Everything is okay, remember? Did I mess up with this or somethin’?” He questioned, worried he made everything worse, as he usually did. “No...I’m happy right now. I’ve... Always wanted to have a pillow fort.” Souji said at a low volume, nearly a whisper, as he entered the fort. Souji immediately sat down on the bean bag and looked at Yosuke, a pleading look in his eye. At that, Yosuke quickly sat down and cuddled up to Souji. “Are you feeling better, partner?” He asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes. Thank you.” Souji smiled, leaning into Yosuke even more. “I got us snacks, and if you're up to it we could watch a movie or something.” Yosuke motioned to the side, where he had set up the snacks. Souji took the bowl of popcorn and nodded to Yosuke. “I think I can handle a movie.” Yosuke turned the TV on and switched on to a channel that aired American movies. “Perfect!” He said, laying back down, reaching into the bowl of popcorn to grab some, but instead he met Souji’s hand. He paused, before getting an idea. He picked up Souji’s hand, bringing it to his face and giving it a small kiss. Souji gasped, and his face changed hue as he blushed. “I love you, my prince.” He said, half mocking the movie on in the background, _not like they were watching it anyway_ , and half wanting to say something sappy to lift Souji’s mood even more. “Hey, I got a point though! You really do have such a prince like charm, partner.” At that, Souji places the bowl of popcorn back where it was, in anticipation for the reaction to what he was about to say. “If that’s the case, will you be my princess? I’m sure we can find a dress in your size.” He teased, and Yosuke shrieked, “Alright, c’mere you little-” 

Yosuke attacked his stomach with his hands, starting to tickle him. Souji countered by going for his neck, blowing air on it, Yosuke cringing at that. They both paused, then started laughing. “God, we are such dorks, aren’t we, partner?” Yosuke was smiling warmly while brushing a piece of hair back into place. Souji just smiled in return, and moved in to kiss him. 

“So, about that movie huh? Let’s at least catch the end.” And at that, they continued to watch TV, falling asleep before midnight, Souji’s worries melted away. Before they fell asleep though, Souji made sure to thank Yosuke, making sure he knew how grateful he was for his partner.


End file.
